Блог участника:PavlinaAnri22/SplitTale
''Предыстория SplitTale: Люди и монстры дружили и жили в гармонии, пока люди так сказать не "испортились". Их души потеряли те качества человеческой души и почернели. Люди "развязали" войну, где одержали победу и подчинили себе монстров, сделав их своими рабами. Король Азгор и некоторые монстры смогли сбежать на Гору Эббот. Но, когда люди узнали, что сбежавшие монстры не собирались подчиняться людям, заточили их поставив барьер. https://undertale-au.fandom.com/ru/wiki/SplitTale?action=edit&section=1 История: История начинается с того, что Король Азгор ищет любые выходы, чтобы выбраться из заточения. Но он знал, что даже если они смогут выбраться, им нечем будет ответить людям и монстры вновь проиграют в битве. Поэтому Король Азгор поручает ученому Гастеру создать оружие, которое сможет уничтожить человечество, чтобы монстры смогли жить на поверхности. Гастер и Альфис придумали как им выбраться и свергнуть человечество, они проводили эксперименты, чтобы создать ДНК человеческой души без самого человека. В итоге Гастеру удалось создать семь ДНК человеческой души и ввел его в Санса. После чего Санс стал сильнее. Но из-за ошибки в первом оружии против человечества под названием "Ядро" мир мог разрушиться. В итоге так и произошло, мир был уничтожен. https://undertale-au.fandom.com/ru/wiki/SplitTale?action=edit&section=2 История Санса: Санс единственный кто смог выжить при разрушении своего мира. Но после этого остались последствия в виде трещины на глазнице. Так же у Санса самыми сильными качествами душ остались ФИОЛЕТОВАЯ и ОРАНЖЕВАЯ. Санс смутно помнит свое прошлое. Но у него есть обрывки воспоминаний из прошлого. Он забывчив так же как и Инк, может говорить о чем-то и при разговоре может забыть о чем шла речь. Благодаря своей силы души он может ходить по другим Ау, но эти силы сказываются на нем физически, поэтому он может быстро устать. А если он устанет, то его силы души на какое-то время исчезают. И если он будет в чужой Ау, то ему потребуется время, чтобы снова телепортироваться. Во время воспоминаний прошлого Санс слегка "слетает с катушек" и начинает уничтожать все, что видит. После такого всплеска магии он может просидеть весь день на одном месте, пялясь в одну точку. Так сказать "уйти в себя и прошлое". В такие моменты его охватывают СТРАХ и ОТЧАЯНИЕ. Так же он считает себя ошибкой и если к нему придет Эррор, Сплит( Санс) Не будет сражаться с ним. https://undertale-au.fandom.com/ru/wiki/SplitTale?action=edit&section=3 'Персонажи': ЗДЕСЬ НЕТ УПАВШИХ ДЕТЕЙ, ЧАРЫ, ФРИСК И АЗРИЭЛЯ. 'Король Азгор: По внешности не отличается от оригинала, только на его бороде есть косички. В характере он более мужественней оригинала. После заточения монстров думал как выбраться из заточения и освободить монстров от рабства людей. Является мужем Ториэль. Никогда не хотел иметь детей. ''Ториэль'': Здесь она не уходит от Азгора так, как в этом нет нужды. Она милая и добрая и всегда хотела завести детей, но в итоге этого не случилось. Хотела, чтобы люди и монстры жили в мире, хотя в глубине душит понимала, что так не будет. ''Андайн'': Она тоже не особо отличается от оригинала, но здесь она не настолько враждебна к людям. Потому, что Ториэль дала ей и другим монстрам надежду на мир с людьми. Знала, что Папирус станет королевским стражем. ''Альфис'': Королевская ученая, Которая проводила эксперементы с Гастером. У нее не было времени на свои изобретения и Меттатона здесь нет. ''Гастер'': Королевский ученый выполнявший поручения короля. Добровольцев, чтобы быть в роли подопытной крысы не было и Санс предложил ему свою помощь. Создал ядро. ''Папирус'': Так же как в оригинале хочет стать королевским стражем. Но в итоге просто не успел им стать. Он не интересовался эксперементами Гастера и Санса. В это Ау он не наивен и всегда видит подвох. Любит готовить пиццу и ненавидит острую еду и спагетти. Спокойный и довольно добрый скелет. Тренировался у Андайн. Сильнее оригинала. Готовит превосходную пиццу. ''Санс''''': Он является основным лицом повествования. Он не ленивый, а наоборот помогал отчаявшимся монстрам. Любит музыку, которая в итоге может его успокоить до такого состояния, что он засыпает. Он очень любит сладости и всегда их носит в своем кармане на штанах, чтобы пополнять энергию. Это ему и помогало в будущем пополнять силы для телепортации по другим Ау. Много работал, поэтому редко проводил время с Папирусом, но все равно его любил. Использует в атаке Гастер-бластеры и различные оружия из костей. thumbthumb Как они выгледят вы видите сами. Background SplitTale: People and monsters were friends and lived in harmony, until people were “spoiled”, so to speak. Their souls lost those qualities of the human soul and turned black. People "unleashed" the war, where they won and subjugated the monsters themselves, making them their slaves. King Azgor and some of the monsters escaped to Mount Abbott. But when people learned that the escaped monsters were not going to obey people, they sharpened them by putting a barrier. History: The story begins with the fact that King Azgor is looking for any exits to get out of prison. But he knew that even if they could get out, they would have nothing to answer to people and the monsters would lose the battle again. Therefore, King Azgor instructs the scientist Guster to create a weapon that can destroy humanity so that monsters can live on the surface. Gaster and Alfis figured out how to get out and overthrow humanity, they conducted experiments to create the DNA of the human soul without man himself. As a result, Guster managed to create the seven DNAs of the human soul and introduced him to Sans. After which Sans became stronger. But because of an error in the first weapon against humanity called "The Core", the world could collapse. In the end, what happened, the world was destroyed. Sansa's story: Sans is the only one who was able to survive the destruction of his world. But after that there were consequences in the form of a crack in the eye socket. Also, Saens has the PURPLE and ORANGE strongest soul qualities. Sans vaguely remembers his past. But he has scraps of memories from the past. He is forgetful just like Ink, he can talk about something and during a conversation he can forget about what was said. Thanks to his soul power, he can walk on other Ay, but these forces affect him physically, so he can quickly get tired. And if he gets tired, his soul powers disappear for a while. And if he is in someone else's Ay, then he will need time to teleport again. During the memories of the past, Sans is slightly "flies off the coils" and begins to destroy everything he sees. After such a surge of magic, he can sit all day in one place, staring at one point. So say "go into yourself and the past." At such moments it covers fear and despair. He also considers himself a mistake and if Error comes to him, Split (Sens) will not fight him. Characters: HERE NO FALLING CHILDREN, CHARA, FRISK AND AZRIEL. King Azgor: In appearance it does not differ from the original, only there are pigtails in his beard. In character, he is more courageous than the original. After imprisonment, the monsters thought how to get out of imprisonment and free the monsters from human slavery. Is husband Toril. I never wanted to have children. Toriel: Here she does not leave Azgor in such a way that there is no need for it. She is sweet and kind and always wanted to have children, but in the end this did not happen. She wanted people and monsters to live in peace, although she was strangling in the depths that she would not. Andine: She is also not very different from the original, but here she is not so hostile to people. Because Toriel gave her and other monsters hope for peace with people. Knew that Papyrus will become the royal guard. Alfis: The royal scholar who conducted the experiments with Gaster. She had no time for her inventions, and Mettaton is not here. Gaster: The royal scholar who performed the king's orders. There were no volunteers to be in the role of an experimental rat, and Sans offered him his help. Created a core. Papyrus: Just like in the original, he wants to become the royal guard. But in the end just did not have time to become one. He was not interested in Guster and Sans experiments. In this Ay he is not naive and always sees the catch. She likes cooking pizza and hates spicy food and spaghetti. Calm and pretty good skeleton. I trained with Andine. Stronger than the original. Prepares excellent pizza. Sanz: He is the main face of the story. He is not lazy, but on the contrary helped desperate monsters. He loves music, which in the end can calm him down to such a state that he falls asleep. He loves sweets and always carries them in his pocket on his pants to replenish energy. This helped him in the future to replenish the forces for teleportation to other Au. He worked a lot, so he rarely spent time with Papyrus, but he still loved him. Uses in attack Gaster-blasters and various weapons from the bones. Категория:Записи в блоге